ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Czasu
jest kontynuacją serialu Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjtzu. Fabuła Sezon 1 Czterej Ninja muszą pokonać Lorda Abdura, który chce zostać Mistrzem Czasu. Odcinki Sezon 1 - "A Quest for Time" *Powrót do korzeni **''Ninja muszą pokonać nowego wroga w osłabionym składzie'' *Cichnący płacz **''Ninja muszą obronić Nowe Miasto Ninjago przed Mrocznymi Samurajami'' *Operacja: Tygrysia Wdowa **''Ninja muszą zdobyć jad Tygrysiej Wdowy by raz na zawsze zabić Lorda Abdura'' *Wielkie polowanie **''Ninja wraz z Roninem szukają Świątyni Czasu. Tymczasem Abdur zdobywa nowego sprzymierzeńca, który zna jej położenie.'' *Ostatni cios **''Ninja muszą zniszczyć reaktor czasu zanim Lord Abdur go pochłonie'' *Za garść czasu **''Clouse szykuje ostateczną pułapkę na Ninja'' *Za kilka minut więcej **''Ninja muszą powstrzymać Clouse'a przed zmianą danych w kapsule, która spowodowała Wielki Wybuch'' Sezon 2 - "A Journey To Some" *Problemy w domu **''Złomowisko przybranych rodziców Jaya zostaje zaatakowane przez Soto, Ronina i ożywionego Samukaia, którzy w dodatku porwali ojca Cole'a'' *Game Over **''Ninja stają się częścią gry komputerowej o niszczeniu Ninja'' *Całe te złoto **''Nya zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Złotego Potwora, który chce zniszczyć Miasto Ninjago'' *Jak poznałem waszego tate **''Wu próbując odciągnąć Kaia od komórki opowiada mu historię o jego tacie'' *Ostatni pocałunek **''Nya musi wyjechać na studia do odległego collegu na małej wyspie w Bezkresnym Ocenia. Tymczasem osłabionych Ninja atakuje nowy wróg'' *Abdurmania **''Klony Abdura zaczynają niszczyć stolicę'' *Powrót do Przyszłości **''Ninja zostają wciągnięci przez portal czasowy do przyszłości'' *Cukierek albo Psikus **''Podczas Halloween, stolica Ninjago zostaje zaatakowana przez zahipnotyzowane Skulliny'' *Królewski Ból **''Jetkor i Wolfurio atakują Ninja, tymczasem Samukai jest w posiadaniu Obsydianowych Broni'' *Polowanie na Wolfuria **''Wolfurio ukradł zapasowe Kuźnie Żywiołów z Obsydianowych Broni i próbuje za ich pomocą zdetronizować Tayleana'' *Wiele wydarzeń **''Kai, Lloyd i Cole udają się do Grobowca Kamiennej Armii na rocznicę zgody między Wężonami i ludźmi. Tayleanowi i Jetkorowi zależy jednak by rozwiązać ten sojusz'' *Szpieg **''Zane, Wu i Jay muszą pokonać intruza w Perle Przeznaczenia'' *Przechytrzysz mnie teraz? **''Wolfurio powraca uzbrojony w odbudowaną Laskę Żywiołów'' *Ostatni skarb **''Ninja muszą zdobyć Miecz Żywiołu w który był uzbrojony Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjtzu podczas walki z Mrocznym Władcą. W tym celu udają się do jego grobowca'' *Problemy pani Mystake **''Ninja przyjeżdżają w odwiedziny do Nyi. Tam jednak Mystake prosi ich o pomoc zdemaskowania człowieka, który ją śledzi'' *Dziel i rządź **''Wolfurio uzbrojony w nowe roboty bojowe próbuje zdetronizować Tayleana, podczas gdy Jetkor walczy z Ninja o Obsydianowe Zbroje'' *Pancerz króla **''Ninja muszą zniszczyć pancerz Taylena zbudowany z Obsydianowych Zbroi'' *Najlepsi Przyjawrogowie **''Ninja proszą Ronina o pomoc w znalezieniu ukrytego Klucza Omegi'' *Zrównoważenie sił **''Ninja z Roninem muszą zniszczyć Zamek Omegi za nim Taylean go uruchomi'' *Starcie Wszechczasów **''Ninja muszą pokonać Ostatecznego Tayleana'' *Nowa Era **''Ninja z pomocą Garmadona muszą naprawić swój zniszczony wszechświat za pomocą Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu w przeszłości. Muszą jednak pomóc pokonać Mroczego Władcę'' OPko Powrót do korzeni Noc w lesie Lloyd z Nyą w samochodzie zatrzymał pojazd: *Lloyd, co ty robisz! - krzyknęła dziewczyna *Nya, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Chodzi o moje uczucia do... - odpowiedział Zielony Ninja cichym i spokojnym głosem Mistrzyni Wody zaczerwieniła się. Pomyślała, że Lloyd się w niej zakochał. Ta myśl przyciągała i odpychała ją jednocześnie. Nie mogła by zrobić świństwa Jayowi, ale wciąż myślała o Cole'u i Roninie. *Kocham Kaia! - wreszcie dokończył syn Garmadona *Nie wierzę - odparła Samurajka i uciekła z samochodu w głąb lasu. Nie mogła uwierzyć! On, wielki Zielony Ninja, ten który pokonał Overlorda, wnuk Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu, urodzony jako syn Lorda Ciemności, on zakochał się w jej bracie. Ta myśl odrażała ją. Chciała o niej zapomnieć. Wtem wszystko się urwało. Spojrzała na swój brzuch, ujrzała miecz włożony prosto w jej serce. Z jej ciała wyleciała niebieska energia i trafiła prosto w ciało tajemniczego mordercy, który wciąż trzymał ten pechowy dla Nyi oręż. Po chwili zaczęła się suwać z szabli, już bezwładnie. Wtem złoczyńca powiedział ciche "Do widzenia, Nya", po czym dziewczyna zamknęła oczy na wieki wieczne. Zabójca Mistrzyni Wody następnie wdrapał się na drzewo i zaczął głośno gwizdać. Usłyszał to Lloyd i pobiegł w stronę tajemniczego dźwięku. Po przebiegnięciu niedługiego kawałka drogi zobaczył martwą Nyę. Ukląkł przy niej i stwierdził zgon. Wtem tajemniczy złoczyńca zeskoczył z drzewa prosto na Zielonego Ninja i przecinając go na pół tym samym orężem, którym wykończył Samurajkę. Tym razem Zielona Energia wyłoniła się z trupa i podobnie jak poprzednia powędrowała do złoczyńcy. Ten wziął oba truchła i wrzucił je do swojego pojazdu, obok zwłok innych Mistrzów Żywiołów, a następnie wszystkie wysypał. Położył obok stare bronie Ninja (kosę, parę shuitkenów, czerwony miecz, nunchako) i kartkę na której było napisane "Jesteście następni". Następny dzień, Ninja są w Pod Kluską *Skylor, czy mogłabyś włączyć wiadomości - poprosił Kai *Spoko - odpowiedziała na to Mistrzyni Bursztynu i wykonała prośbę *Pewnie nie ma nic ciekawego w TV - skrytykował ten pomysł Cole *Ciekawi mnie bardziej gdzie jest Lloyd i Nya - ocenił Jay *Cicho być, coś ciekawego mówią - odrzekł Kai Ninja wykonali prośbę Ninja Ognia. To co usłyszeli w wiadomościach zmieniło ich życie: *Na drodze leśnej znaleziono porzucony samochód Zielonego Ninja wart około 10 milionów funtów Ninjago. Niecały jeden kilometr dalej znaleziono zwłoki Lloyda Garmadona, Nyi Walker, oraz Mistrzów Żywiołów, którzy pomogli Ninja ocalić Ninjago przez Anakondowcami. *Zaraz! Tam są zwłoki Skylor! - krzyknął Kai *A więc, kim ty jesteś?! - odparł Cole patrząc na osobę którą jeszcze przed chwilą uznawał za Skylor Wtem Skylor zaczęła zmieniać kształt. Okazało się, że jest to umięśnionym w cybernetycznej zbroi. Mimo to ubrany był na czarno. Miał na głowie hełm samuraja. *Jam jest Lord Abdur! Przywódca Mrocznych Samurajów. Oddajcie mi swoje moce żywiołów, a przeżyjecie. - odpowiedziała tajemnica postać Ninja myśleli, że się przesłyszeli, jednak nie chcieli wykonać rozkazu Abdura. Ten stworzył z powietrza dwa miecze przepełnione mocami żywiołów i zaczął atakować Ninja. Ci wyjęli swoje złote miecze i zaczęła się konfrontacja. Po chwili Abdur uciekł z restauracji i wyjął Miecz Smoka. Natychmiast przywołał za jego pomocą swojego smoka żywiołu, który miał dość dużo mocy w sobie. Smok pofrunął w górę i zaczął atak na Ninja. *Ha! I co teraz przebierańcy! - kpił z uczniów Wu *Nie wiem czy logiczne jest nazwać nas przebierańcami - podsumował Zane Ninja ukrywali się przed ciosami za budynkami. Potrzebowali planu. *Te chłopaki! Mam plan! Stwórzmy smoka Kreacji łącząc nasze smoki żywiołów. Ja i Nya kiedyś tak zrobiliśmy. - zaproponował Jay *Nie mamy lepszego pomysłu - odparł Kai Ninja pobiegli do Jaya i stworzyli wspólnego Smoka Żywiołu, Smoka Kreacji. Usiedli za wodzami stworzenia i wyruszyli na walkę z przeciwnikiem. Po dość krótkim starciu powietrznym ktoś przerwał ciszę milczenia: *Ninja! Chyba nie myślicie, że nie mam planu B - odparł Abdur i zaczął się śmiać Ninja się odwrócili i zobaczyli jak Mroczni Samurajowie atakują stolicę Ninjago. Jak znów obrócili się aby walczyć z Abdurem, przeciwnik zniknął. Musieli bronić miasta przed jego wojskiem. Jednak nie mieli zbytnio broni. Wtem ktoś przerwał ich milczenie: *Wskakujcie Ninja! Nie uratujecie miasta kilkoma mieczami - powiedział Wu, który przyleciał wraz z Misako i Darethem na Perle Przeznaczenia Ninja wjechali na Smoku Kreacji na pojazd swojego Mistrza. Protagoniści nie wiedzieli jednak, że po drugiej stronie Nowego Miasta Ninjago, Lord Abdur na swoim Smoku Żywiołu atakuje wieże Borga. Cichnący płacz Ninja wyjechali na swoich pojazdach z Perły Przeznaczenia. Jay na Łaziku 1, Cole na Dusznym Bike'u, Kai w Myśliwcu Ninja, a Zane w Ninjakopterze. Ninja Ognia i Lodu zajęli się atakiem na statki powietrzne wroga, a Cole i Jay na mechy, czołgi, oraz inne pojazdy naziemne. Machiny wroga szybko padały, ale na miejsce jednego pojawiały się setki innych. W pewnym momencie Jay krzyknął: *Jest ich za dużo, nie damy rady. Odwrót taktyczny do Wieży Borga? Pomysł Ninja Błyskawic spodobał się jego przyjaciołom, którzy polecieli właśnie w tym kierunku niszcząc przeciwników po drodze. Jednego po drugim. Bezlitośnie. Wrogowie nawet nie błagali o litość. Ronin, ich były dowódca, wyszkolił ich na twardzieli. Byli gotowi zginąć za sprawę. Lord Abdur to wykorzystał. Zbudował dla nich sporo machin, które były właśnie wykorzystywane przeciw Ninja. Ninja dotarli do Wieży Borga. Nie spotkali tam sprzymierzeńca, którego oczekiwali jak na zbawienie. W Wieży były dość potężne systemy odporne osiągające swoim zasięgiem całe miasto. Na dach wieży wyszła jednak armia Nindroidów dowodzonych przez Lorda Abdura. *Do ataku moi żołnierze. Zniszczcie ich, a ich zwłoki przynieście do mnie - rozkazał Nindroidom Abdur i wskazał palcem na Ninja. Ninja zaczęli ostrzał wroga. Nindroidy posiadały jednak myśliwce, śmigłowce, roboty, małe pojazdy, smoka, Destruktor oraz kilka czołgów. Wrogowie wykorzystywali wszystkie te machiny naraz, akurat w tym momencie. Kai usłyszał jednak cichnący płacz Lloyda. Było w nim słyszeć słowo "ratuj". Kai jak najszybciej zaczął lecieć w stronę głosu, czym był Miecz Smoka, który dzierżył Abdur. Lord stał nadal na dachu. Zlekceważył Kaia, który zaczął lecieć w jego stronę. W tym właśnie momencie Smok Nindroid zaczął lecieć prosto na Myśliwiec Kaia, a następnie go przegryzł. Ninja Ognia zdążył się jednak ewakuować katapultą. Wleciał do Wieży Borga. Zauważył wewnątrz dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów którzy torturowali Cyrusa Borga. Ci jednak zwrócili uwagę na Kaia i go zaatakowali. Ninja Ognia ich jednak zabił, a następnie uwolnił Borga. Widząc, że wynalazca jest ranny, Kai postanowił zabrać go na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia. Przywołał swojego smoka żywiołu, a następnie odleciał na nim razem z Borgiem. Jay, Zane i Cole postanowili się wycofać do Brzozowego Lasu, według wskazówek Ninja Lodu. Zane powiedział pozostałym Ninja o tym, że w wolnym czasie zbudował tam dość rozbudowaną bazę operacyjną. Ninja zaczęli więc lecieć w tamtym kierunku, a za nimi (według ich oczekiwań) ich przeciwnicy. Tymczasem Kai na swoim smoku dotarł z Borgiem na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Misako wzięła go do kapsuły leczniczej, a Mistrz Ognia odjechał na swoim Motocyklu. Chciał dogonić Ninja. Niestety przeciw niemu stanęło kilka mechów i łazików. By móc przejść dalej Ninja musiał je zniszczyć. Tymczasem pozostali Ninja są już w Brzozowym Lesie. Wrogowie przysłowiowo depczą im po piętach. Nindroidy i Mroczni Samurajowie. To jest bardzo niebezpieczna mieszanka wrogów. Wtem z śniegu wyskoczyły dwa Białe Nindroidy. Jeden uzbrojony w piłę z toporem, a drugi w zwykły miecz. Rzucili się na czarne Nindroidy i tylko na nie. Biali sprzymierzeńcy Ninja byli bardziej zaawansowani od swoich czarnych odpowiedników. Zane, Jay i Cole dotarli do drzewa w którym mieszkał kiedyś Dr. Julien z Ninja Lodu. *To tutaj masz swoją bazę? - spytał Jay *Owszem, a gdzie by indziej - odpowiedział Zane Ninja Lodu zapukał w korę drzewa. Otworzyły się drzwi do windy do której weszli. W windzie były dwa przyciski. Do góry i na dół. Zane wcisnął ten drugi. Winda poruszała się dość szybko. Była ona szklana, owalna. Ninja jadąc na dół mogli podziwiać bazę z góry. Była ona bardzo duża, obsługiwana przez Białe Nindroidy w całości zależne od Zane'a. Jay i Cole byli zachwyceni bazą Zane'a. Wtem jeden z Białych Nindroidów podbiegł do Białego Ninja i poinformował go, że Mroczni Samurajowie porwali Kaia i grożą, że go zabiją, jeśli reszta Ninja się nie pojawi. Wtem z śniegu wyskoczyły kolejne dwa Białe Nindroidy, które rzuciły się w orszak wrogów i zabrały Kaia. Razem wskoczyli w śnieg; znikając. Kai, oraz dwa Białe Nindroidy przez rury Gag do Hero 108 dotarli do centrum dowodzenia w bazie. *Mam dla was nowe pojazdy - powiedział do reszty Ninja, Zane Ninja Lodu zaprowadził ich do specjalnego pokoju z czterema pojazdami: Pojazd Bojowy Lodu, Rozłupywacz Ziemny, Ognisty Niszczyciel i Błyskawiczny Flyer. *No to będzie niezła akcja - odrzekł tajemniczo Kai Odcinek kończy się wyjazdem z drzewa na armie Mrocznych Samurajów i czarnych Nindroidów przez Ninja, oraz białych odpowiedników cybernetycznych wrogów. Gag do plakatu gry Angry Birds Go! Operacja: Tygrysia Wdowa Ninja w swoich pojazdach niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Machiny z Nindroidami były niszczone, a Mroczni Samurajowie uciekali. Kiedy dotarli do Lorda Abdura i spróbowali go zaatakować okazało się, że jest niezniszczalny. Żaden cios nie mógł mu zrobić krzywd. *Odwrót - krzyknął Zane Białe Nindroidy, oraz Kai, Jay i Cole posłuchały Tytanowego Ninja. Wszyscy ponownie wskoczyli w śnieg i zniknęli z pola widzenia wroga. Tymczasem Lord Abdur pstryknął palcami a flota Mrocznych Samurajów wróciła do stanu przed masakry. Tymczasem w bazie Ninja ustalają plan działania: *I co może go powstrzymać? - wrzasnął Kai *Każdy ma swoją słabość, on też musi mieć - odpowiedział mu Cole *Ja chyba coś mam - przemówił niepewnie Jay *Słuchamy cię bracie - odrzekł mu na to Zane *A więc słuchajcie - rozpoczął Jay - znam dokładne położenie wyspy na której mieszka najbardziej jadowity pająk na świecie: Tygrysia Wdowa. Mała porcja tego jadu i każda istota żywa jest martwa. *Dobry pomysł, tylko jak my stąd wyjdziemy niezauważeni przez wroga - powiedział Kai *Tylnym wyjściem - odpowiedział mu na to Zane Ninja już wyszli z drzewa i na swoich pojazdach cicho, a zarazem szybko udali się w stronę morza. Tymczasem Abdur odstąpił od oblężenia Brzozowego Lasu uważając to za bezskuteczne działanie i odszedł z swoją flotą. W tym momencie Ninja dotarli do cieśniny gdzie był ukryty statek piratów Krzemieniaka. *Myślisz, żeby nie mieli nic przeciwko? Już mieliśmy w swoim posiadaniu statek piratów i raczej nie byli zadowoleni, że ktoś oprócz nich korzysta z ich statku - zaczął Zane *Jak go znam to się nie pogniewa - odpowiedział tajemniczo Jay Nikt nie miał pojęcia czy Jay spadł na głowę, czy rzeczywiście jakimś cudem zna osobę, która żyła dwieście lat temu. Jednak w Ninjago wszystko jest możliwe, więc się zamknęli. Poczekali na pomyślny wiatr w żagle i popłynęli. Niestety nałapali ich denerwujący paparazzi. Pech chciał, że w tym momencie leciał program "Wiadomości" w NinjagoTV. Transmitowano w niej dzisiaj akurat sesję zdjęciową na której byli Ninja w statku piratów. Abdur został szybko poinformowany o nich i nakazał gonić Ninja na motorówkach przewożąc przy okazji machiny bojowe. Tymczasem pojawiła się burza. Jay wszedł na maszt by ściągać do siebie pioruny, Zane z Colem usiedli za armatami, a Kai sterował. Mroczni Samurajowie zaczęli strzelać w statek z swoich motorówek, a za chwilę także z machin bojowych. Zane z Colem zaczęli niszczyć motorówki i znajdujące się na nich machiny bojowe, ale jakby nie było, było ich bardzo dużo. W tym momencie Jay wystrzelił z siebie wszystkie pioruny, które pochłonął w stronę wrogów kupując tym samym czas dla Ninja. Ostatecznie Ninja dotarli do Wyspy Tygrysiej Wdowy i jak najszybciej pobiegli do jaskini tego ów pająka. Gdzieś kwadrans później do wyspy dotarły wojska Abdura z resztami machin bojowych. Przywódca przeciwników ponownie kazał zniszczyć Ninja. Tymczasem Mistrzowie Żywiołów pobrali jad od pająka i uciekli z groty. Zobaczyli wojska Abdura, jednak zostali niezauważeni. Potajemnie weszli na statek i w swoich pojazdach zaczęli eksterminację Mrocznych Samurajów. Gdy zaczęli się zbliżać do Abdura ten powiedział "Nie w tym starciu, Ninja", a następnie skoczył ku Kaiowi i wyrwał mu truciznę Tygrysiej Wdowy. Potem zeskoczył z Ognistego Niszczyciela i wszyscy Mroczni Samurajowie, wszystkie ich pojazdy, oraz sam Abdur zniknęli. *To już koniec? - spytał niepewnie Jay *Nie, to dopiero początek - odparł zdenerwowany Kai Wielkie polowanie Ninja są w sklepie Ronina w Stiixie *Proponuję 500 funtów Ninjago - zaproponował Roninowi Zane *Duża kwota, przyjmuję. Ale powtórzcie, co wy chcecie ode mnie. - odpowiedział mu Ronin *Chcemy byś nam pomógł znaleźć Świątynię Czasu. - odparł mu zdenerwowany Kai Chwilę potem Ninja weszli do swoich pojazdów i pod przewodnictwem R.E.X.A. zaczęli jechać do osoby, która według Ronina wiedziała, gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu. Tymczasem Lord Abdur wraz z armią Mrocznych Samurajów są w systemie kanalizacyjnym Kryptarium. *Musimy go stąd zabrać. Nawet jakby nie chciał. - przerwał ciszę Lord Abdur. Ninja lecą nad pustynią za R.E.X.E.M. *To gdzie on jest? - zdenerwował się Kai *W Kryptarium - odpowiedział mu Ronin *To więzień, tak? - spytał naiwnie Jay *Tak, więzień. Jeden z najgorszych, ale ma u mnie dług wdzięczności. - odrzekł Ronin. W tym samym momencie kilka haków zawiązało się wokół R.E.X.A. przyciągając tym samym do ziemi. Po chwili złapały go również dwa mechy. *Co do motylej nogi tu się dzieję! - przeklnął najemnik - wypuście mnie *Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał się Kai po czym wszyscy Ninja obrócili się w stronę Ronina Zaczęła się strzelanina. Po chwili jednak pojazdy wrogów zostały zniszczone, a Ninja mogli ruszać w dalszą drogę. Tym razem jednak zostali zatrzymani przez ukryte mechy. *Niech mnie dunder świśnie, znowu! - zdenerwował się tą zasadzką Ronin *Nie przejdziecie dalej! Wiemy, gdzie lecicie, ale Lord Abdur już się opiekuje waszym celem. - powiedział jeden z Mrocznych Samurajów *Co? Jak to? - krzyknął Jay Żaden z wrogów nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zaczęła się walka. W pewnym momencie R.E.X. został strącony, a dwaj Mrocznych Samurajów pobiegło pojmać najemnika. *Mają Ronina! - wrzasnął Cole Jay poleciał ratować najemnika, jednak się okazało, że Ronin zaczął wraz z tymi Mrocznymi Samurajami strzelać do pojazdu Ninja Błyskawic. *Co ty robisz? - poirytował się Jay *Zmiana strony - odpowiedział mu najemnik Po chwili Ronin z tymi dwoma samurajami pobiegł w jednym z mechów w stronę Kryptarium. Ninja niestety nie mogli rozpocząć za nimi pościgu bo reszta armii Abdura jeszcze z nimi walczyła. Kiedy już Ninja ich zniszczyli, Ronin zniknął z ich pola widzenia. Tymczasem w Kryptarium wszyscy strażnicy są już przywiązani do jednej z kolumn, a Lord Abdur otwiera jedną z cel w której była zakapturzona postać i powiedziała: "W końcu jesteście... Czekałem na was... Macie jakąś pułapkę na Ninja?" *Tak mamy, nawet kilka, Ninja wpadną w wszystkie, mamy dużo czasu. Powiedz mi więc, gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu... - odpowiedział mu Abdur *Świątynia Czasu jest w Podziemiach w środku ogromnej sieci szkieleto-pająków. - odpowiedziała mu postać W tym momencie postać zdjęła kaptur i okazało się, że to Clouse. Wtem przybiegł Ronin z tymi dwoma Samurajami. *Ninja tu biegną. Nie wiem czy ich powstrzymam panie - zaczął najemnik do Abdura *Mam pomysł by kupić nam trochę czasu - odpowiedział mu Abdur Niedługo potem wbiegli Ninja do Kryptarium. Zastali Abdura, który w otoczeniu Mechów Mrocznych Samurajów rozkazał atak na Wojowników Żywiołów. *Szukajmy tego więźnia i spadamy - zaproponował Cole *Popieram ten plan. Ma największe szanse powodzenia według rachunku prawdopodobieństwa. - dodał Zane Chwilę potem Ninja rozdzielili się po czterech piętrach Kryptarium szukając kogoś kto mógłby chociaż wiedzieć gdzie jest ten więzień. W tym samym czasie atakowali Mechy Mrocznych Samurajów. Wtem Kai trafił na Hibikiego. *To ty miałeś Obsydianową Glewię, co nie? Wiesz może gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu? - zapytał Ninja Ognia *Tak. Nie jestem jednak tym którego szukacie. Abdur poleciał z jakimś więźniem już do Świątyni Czasu. Uwolnij mnie, a ci powiem gdzie pojechali. - odparł mu Hibiki *Ale Abdur stoi tu - zdenerwował się Kai *To nie Abdur. Uwolnij mnie, a ci powiem kto - odpowiedział mu na to przestępca *A zreszczą... - odrzekł Mistrz Ognia W tym momencie Kai zniszczył celę w którym był Hibiki. Wtem przestępca powiedział: "Ten tu to przebrany Ronin. A Świątynia Czasu jest w Podziemiach w Sieciach Szkieleto-pająków". Ninja Ognia słysząc to poinformował resztę drużyny o wyciągniętej od Hibikiego informacji, a następnie zaatakowali Ronina. Wykorzystując swoją moc, stworzyli łączonego Smoka Kreacji, który w chwilę zniszczył pojazdów Samurajów, a potem odfrunęli na swoich smokach żywiołu. Wykorzystując ich umiejętność podróżowania do Podziemi dotarli do krainy Szkieletów. *I gdzie ta sieć - zniecierpliwił się Jay Wtem jakieś postacie otoczyły Ninja w ciemności. Wojownicy Żywiołów nie wiedzieli, że to byli ich dawni sprzymierzeńcy i na odwrót. *Wy śmiałkowie którzy tu wchodzicie przeklęci na wieki jesteście - zaczęła jedna z postaci. Ostatni Cios *Kruncha? - spytał Zane - dawno się nie widzieliśmy *Ninja? - odpowiedział mu głos Po chwili Ninja i Kruncha podali sobie dłonie na znak pokoju *Mamy kłopoty. Jacyś Mroczni Samurajowie z Lordem Abdurem zaatakowali sieci Szkieleto-pająków w poszukiwaniu Świątyni Czasu - zaczął towarzyszący Krunchy Wyplash *My właśnie ich gonimy... - zaciekawił się wypowiedzią generała szkieletów Lodu, Cole *I oni nie dali nam waty cukrowej - dodał naiwnie Nuckal *Oj zamknij się - odparł mu Kruncha *Ty się zamknij - odpowiedział mu Nuckal Po chwili Król Szkieletów i Generał Szkieletów Błyskawic zaczęli się bić. *Nie marnujcie sił. Musimy walczyć z najeźdcami - powiedział Wyplash Dwa Szkielety posłuchały i po chwili rozmowa wróciła na odpowiedni temat. Ninja dowiedzieli się, gdzie jest dokładnie Świątynia Czasu. Wraz z Szkieletami w swoich helikopterach, Helikoptery z zestawu Walka Smoka Błyskawic, które nigdy nie pojawiły się w serialu Ninja na smokach polecieli do Świątyni Czasu. Sieci Szkieleto-pająków były najbardziej odrażającym miejscem w Podziemiach. Była to grota pełna pajęczyn na których mieszkały, a zarazem polowały te nieumarłe insekty. Skullini bali się ich jak ognia i słusznie. Szkieleto-pająkom najbardziej smakowały Szkielety. Dlatego dla swojego dobra Skullini nie zapuszczali się w te tereny. Na szczęście żaden nieumarły pająk nie zaatakował naszych bohaterów. *Oto jesteśmy. Świątynia Czasu jest przed wami. - powiedział cicho Kruncha gdy już wszyscy dotarli do Świątyni Czasu Przed wejściem do Świątyni było dużo Mechów Mrocznych Samurajów i wahadłowców. Było widać, że wrogowie dodali tu przed Protagonistami. Po chwili wszyscy już weszli do Świątyni. Trzymali się w nieznanym wcześniej dla Ninja szyku bojowym. Można było go jednak porównać do "żółwia". Po chwili usłyszeli dziwne ryczenie, ale je zignorowali. Tymczasem Clouse i Abdur z ich armią dotarli już do serca świątyni - Reaktora Czasu. Była to wielka, świecąca błękitnym światłem kula. *By zyskać kontrolę nad czasem, musisz pochłonąć Reaktor. - przypomniał Abdurowi Clouse *Pamiętam... - odpowiedział mu krótko Lord Wtem Ninja i Szkielety dotarli do komnaty z Reaktorem Czasu. *ABDUR - krzyknęli Nuckal i Jay jednocześnie *NINJA - odpowiedział im głos Clouse'a. Duch wraz z Mrocznymi Samurajami rzucił się na Ninja i Szkielety. Tymczasem Miecz Smoka Abdura zaczął się buntować. Dusze uwięzionych Mistrzów Żywiołów w tym Lloyda pragnęły raz jeszcze zawalczyć o wolność. Abdur musiał interweniować inaczej by się wszyscy uwolnili. Tymczasem Zane walczył z Clousem. *Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz. Gniłeś w lochach mojego mistrza. Nie pozwolę ci przeszkodzić w nowych planach moich sprzymierzeńców - krzyczał Clouse uderzając swoim mieczem w miecz Zane'a *Może uwięziłeś mnie i moją przyjaciółkę, pogrążyłeś w wewnętrznym lęku, ale nigdy nie zabrałeś mi ducha walki - odpowiedział Zane i zrobił kontratak *A... Ta blachara. Fajnie się ją rozmontywało. Sam złom. - odparł chamsko Clouse popychając Zane'a *Zane, nie pozwolę się tak obrażać - powiedziała P.I.X.A.L. Wtem androidka uwolniła z rdzenia Zane'a piorun, który zaatakował Clouse'a i go unieruchomił. Reszta Ninja i Szkielety zaczęli mieć coraz większą przewagę nad wrogiem. Mistrz Lodu pobiegł do Abdura i wykorzystując moc Lodu oddzielił go od miecza, a następnie uwolnił znajdujące się w nim dusze. Dusze te wykorzystując moc Zielonego Ninja odzyskały swoje ciała i zaczęli atakować Abdura. Lord nie wytrzymał naporu i wpadł na Reaktor Czasu. W sposób niekontrolowany energia zaczęła go niszczyć. Po chwili Abdur leżał martwy na Ziemi... Podobnie jak jego żołnierze. Tylko Clouse zniknął. Wszyscy zaczęli świętować, ale Zane był zaniepokojony zniknięciem Clouse'a. Za potęgę czasu Ninja wrócili do swoich zajęć ponownie uznani za bohaterów. Tym razem w pełnym składzie: Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay. Mimo iż wydaje się, że wszystko wróciło do normy jest ktoś kto zaraz zburzy ten spokój. Tym kimś jest Clouse. Przeciwnik knuł w jaskini koło miasta. *Mam mały fragment Reaktora Czasu, oraz sparaliżowane nogi. Teraz ode mnie zależy powodzenia misji - mówił sam do siebie Clouse - ale jakby wykorzystać go by odtworzyć wszystkich wrogów Ninja i uwięzić ich chociaż na mały czas w jakieś kuli... Miałbym czas by na ich Ultra Smoku polecieć do Świątyni Czasu... Clouse postanowił spełnić swój plan. Wyjechał na swoim wózku inwalidzkim i udał się do Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Tymczasem Ninja siedzieli w "Pod Kluską" świętując po raz kolejny zwycięstwo nad Abdurem. *Ha! P.I.X.A.L. świetnie załatwiła Clouse'a - krzyczał Jay *Tak, ale nie wiemy teraz gdzie on jest. Może znowu coś knuje? - odpowiedział mu Kai *Jak tu ostatnio siedzieliśmy zaatakował nas Abdur... Minęło tyle czasu a czuję jakby to było wczoraj - wspominał Cole W tym momencie pod nogi Ninja trafiła szklana kula. *Ej! Co to jest? I co to jest za przycisk u spodu? - spytał Jay *NIE WCISKAJ GO - krzyknęli pozostali Ninja naraz Jednak bezskutecznie. Ninja Błyskawic wcisnął przycisk, a Ninja trafili do jakieś dżungli. Wtem usłyszeli ryki i różne wycia. Wtem z gąszczu zaczęli wychodzić wszyscy ich wrogowie, a także przyjaciele. Wszyscy uzbrojeni i szli z zamiarem zabicie Ninja. *Ups... - powiedział Jay W tym momencie wszyscy rzucili się na Ninja. Ci jednak zaczęli używać tarcz żywiołów. *I jak my mamy walczyć z przyjaciółmi? - zapytał się Kai *Jak nie można walczyć należy uciekać - odpowiedział mu Lloyd W tym momencie Zielony Ninja stworzył swój Superszybki Motor. Pozostali Ninja w ślad za nim stworzyli swoje motory żywiołów i pojechali w głąb dżungli. Kiedy jednak trafili na koniec lasu zobaczyli, że kończy się on przepaścią. *I co teraz? - odezwał się Cole *Trzeba lecieć w górę chłopaki - odpowiedziała Nya i stworzyła mały jetpack. Idąc jej śladem stworzyli małe Jetpacki i zaczęli lecieć w górę. Byli już po za zasięgiem wrogów gdy nagle uderzyli w coś twardego mimo iż byli na bezchmurnym niebie. *Tu jest jakaś granica - ocenił Kai *A może to sztucznie utworzone środowisko i jak zniszczymy tą niewidzialną ścianę to wrócimy do normalnego świata? - powiedział Zane *Dobry pomysł - odrzekł Cole i uderzył z całej siły w ścianę w której zrobiła się dziura. *Wychodzimy stąd chłopaki! - rozkazał Lloyd Ninja wyszli przez dziurę i trafili z powrotem do "Pod Kluski", gdzie wydostali się z dziurawej kuli którą uruchomił Jay. Zauważyli związaną Skylor, którą Kai szybko rozwiązał. *To był Clouse! Ta kula to wszystko wina Clouse'a. To on mnie związał i na waszym Ultra Smoku poleciał do Świątyni Czasu - krzyknęła szybko Mistrzyni Bursztynu Ninja stworzyli swojego Smoki Żywiołu łącząc je w Smoka Kreacji i polecieli na nim do Świątyni Czasu. Za kilka minut więcej Zestawy Pierwsza połowa roku *''70606 Pułapka w mieście'' **'Minifigurki': Kai (włosy z maską), Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Mała pułapka **'Cena': 39.99zł *''70607 Pojedynek na Wyspie Tygrysiej Wdowy'' **'Minifigurki': Cole (włosy z maską), Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Miniatura świątyni z zestawu "70604 Wyspa Tygrysiej Wdowy" **'Cena': 44.99zł *''70608 Triple Raider'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Biały Nindroid **'Zawiera': Trzynożny łazik Mrocznego Samuraja, mały pojazd naziemny Białego Nindroida **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70609 Samurajski Wahadłowiec'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Biały Nindroid **'Zawiera': Samurajski Wahadłowiec, mały jetpack Białego Nindroida **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70610 Błyskawiczny Flyer Jaya'' **'Minifigurki': Jay, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Błyskawiczny Flyer Jaya, mała budowla Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 149.99zł *''70611 Mobilne działo'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Zane, Cole **'Zawiera': Mobilne działko Mrocznych Samurajów, mały plecak Cole'a z wystającymi maczugami **'Cena': 149.99zł *''70612 Smok Kaia'' **'Minifigurki': Kai, Nindroid (Wojownik), Mroczny Samuraj **'Zawiera': Smok Żywiołu Ognia, mała barykada Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70613 Niszczyciel Abdura'' **'Minifigurki': Lord Abdur, Clouse (Duch), Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Ronin, Jay (włosy z chustą), Kai **'Zawiera': Niszczyciel Abdura, mały pojazd lądowy dla Ronina **'Cena': 349.99zł Druga połowa roku *''70614 Samurajski Motocykl'' **'Minifigurki': Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Jay **'Zawiera': Bojowy motocykl Samurajów, jetpack Jaya **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70615 Rozłupywacz Ziemny Cole'a'' **'Minifigurki': Cole, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Mech Cole'a, mały mech Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70616 Ziemny Mech Clouse'a'' **'Minifigurki': Clouse, Kai, Zane (włosy z chustą) **'Zawiera': Czteroręki Mech Clouse'a, jetpack Kaia **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70617 Smok Cole'a'' **'Minifigurki': Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Ronin (strój mrocznego samuraja + hełm Abdura), Generał Cryptor **'Zawiera': Smok Cole'a, miniatura reaktoru czasu, miniatura Destruktora **'Cena': 249.99zł *''70618 Pojazd bojowy Zane'a'' **'Minifigurki': Zane, Biały Nindroid, Generał Białych Nindroidów, Jay, Clouse (Duch), Dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Duży pojazd bojowy Zane'a z oddzielanymi dwoma motorami, pojazdem powietrznym i funkcją transformacji, oraz jetpack Mrocznego Samuraja **'Cena': 349.99zł *''70619 Świątynia Czasu'' **'Minifigurki': Lord Abdur, Zane, Sensei Wu, Kai, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Generał Cryptor, Ronin (strój Mrocznego Samuraja) **'Zawiera': Mech Kaia, Świątynia Czasu, motorówka Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 449.99zł *''70620 Smok Kreacji kontra Smok Abdura'' **'Minifigurki': Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, Lord Abdur, Clouse (Duch), Dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Połączony smok żywiołu czterech Ninja, Smok Abdura, małą katapultę Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 549.99zł Przypisy